1. Related Field
The present invention relates to a method and system for mission planning.
2. Description of Related Art
Military mission planning is a complex task which requires interactions and pre-requisites in both time and space. A mission plan can be seen as a proposed sequence of actions that fulfil mission requirements from a higher hierarchical level, while smooth cooperation with own forces and other missions is obtained. Mission requirements are also provided by the rules of engagement, which in short refers to general permissions during execution of a military mission.
Accordingly, a mission plan comprises the fundamental information for success and acts as a “map” in a phase of conduction of the mission. Objectives and constraints in the plan have to be strictly met in order to synchronize and keep safety of the own troops and equipment. Further, it is important that a clear situation assessment is available throughout the mission. Many “pieces” have to work together like a clockwork and when they do not, actions have to be taken to coordinate and replan the mission or parts of the mission. For a high hierarchy commander, situation awareness is critical as well as fast and effective planning/replanning capability. The commander gets valid information about ongoing actions in time and space and when needed, replanning is ordered based on a best knowledge of what to do and when. To sum up, solid intelligence and robust planning are the corner stones for successful mission conduction.